Avatar: Issues
by EsPriscila1
Summary: Kyoko siempre intentó ser la mejor amiga que Korra pudiese tener e intentaba guiarla por el buen camino. Las cosas no son fáciles cuando el avatar decide escapar a Ciudad República y se establece en la Isla del Templo. Pronto Kyoko entenderá que el peligro es inminente, que la familia debe quedarse unida y que el amor debe ser confesado, no importa cuan difícil sea todo (Mako x oc)


— Qué dirían sobre ir a la Arena esta noche? ¿Eh? ¡Podemos ver una real pelea de Pro-Control! —propuso Korra durante el desayuno a Tenzin y a mí.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Ese deporte en una burla a la noble tradición de los maestros. —se llevó comida a la boca. —Explícale, Nyoko.

—Papá quiere decir que el Pro-Control va en contra de lo que un Maestro Aire representa.

— ¡Vamos! He soñado con ver una pelea de Pro-Control desde que era una niña, y ahora estoy solo a un viaje en barco de la Arena. —señaló la ventana, donde se podía ver el gran y dorado edificio.

—Korra, no estás aquí para ver esa tontería. Estás aquí para finalizar tu entrenamiento como Avatar. —le recordó su maestro.— Por el momento quiero que te quedes en la isla.

— ¿Es por eso que la orden del Loto Blanco están en cada esquina de la isla, vigilándome?

—Si. Para aprender Aire-Control es necesario un espacio tranquilo y calmado, libre de distracciones. —explicó el hombre.

—Bien. Eres el maestro. —Korra miró a la ventana con la mirada perdida. Intenté animarla.

—No te pierdes nada en realidad, no es tan divertido cómo suena. Un combate de Pro-Control se vuelve monótono con el tiempo.

Korra me sonrió y siguió comiendo.

— ¿Le dirás a Tenzin?

—No es la decisión más sabia que pudiste tomar, Korra. —suspiré. —No, no se lo diré. —el Avatar se abalanzó contra mi para darme un gran abrazo. —Pero iré contigo, quiero asegurarme de que no tengas problemas.

— ¡Gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias! No te arrepentirás. —Korra me soltó y juntas emprendimos la huida.

Me sorprendió lo fácil que fue escapar de la orden del Loto Blanco, si nosotras salimos tan fácilmente alguien podría entrar también con mucha facilidad también. Lo hablaré con papá otro día.

Salimos nadando y una vez en el agua Korra uso su Agua-Control para rodearme con una burbuja y nadamos hasta la Arena, luego nos impulsó a una ventana abierta de esta.

Una vez allí, caminamos hasta llegar a una sala que aparentemente usaban los jugadores para entrenar. Korra entró allí y yo me quedé cerca de la puerta.

— ¡Mira todo esto, Nyoko! ¡es genial! —la morena me sonrió, y yo hice igual.

—Sí, lo es.

— ¡Oigan! —un señor moreno, de pelo canoso nos llamó la atención. — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Nosotras estábamos buscando el baño y nos extraviamos. —intentó mentir Korra, me acerqué a ella.

— ¡Ah, sí! La vieja excusa de "tengo que mear" ¿Saben? ¡Estoy harto de todos esos niños que entran sin pagar! ¡Voy a llamar a seguridad!

—Eso no será necesario, señor... —intenté mantener la calma. —Fuimos invitadas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por quién?

—¡Ahí están! Estuve buscándolas por todas partes. —el joven pasó un brazo por mi hombro y luego dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Korra. —Está bien, Toza. Están conmigo.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

—Verás, estamos juntos. —afirmó el oji-verde. Decidí seguirle el juego.

—Sí, lo estamos. —mire al hombre y para hacer más creíble mi mentira le dí un beso en la mejilla al desconocido. El joven se sonrojó.

—No me importa, ¡salgan de mi gimnasio!

—Por este lado, señoritas.

—Gracias señor. —respondimos Korra y yo casi al mismo tiempo. _"En serio, gracias."_ añadió susurrando Korra.

— ¿Te importaría..? —le pregunté al chico cuando salimos de sala, refiriéndome a su brazo en mi hombro.

— ¡Sí, si! ¡Perdón! —se rascó la nuca nervioso. Luego entramos a una plataforma, con una vista del ring impresionante. — ¿Qué les parece? Los mejores asientos de el lugar ¿eh?

—La vista es genial. —afirmé yo mientras Korra exclamaba de admiración.

—La vista es mejor de lo que imaginé... —la oji-azul miraba a todos lados emocionada.

—Mi nombre es Bolin, por cierto. —miró un segundo a Korra y luego a mí.

—Korra... —se presentó mi amiga vagamente.

—Soy Kyoko, un placer. —le sonreí y le dí la mano amistosamente. Luego me posicione al lado de Korra. Después de unos minutos escuché como Bolin nos llamaba.

—Chicas, quiero presentarles a mi hermano Mako.

Korra corrió de inmediato a él, emocionada: — ¿Mako? ¡Te escuché jugar en la radio!

El chico sólo pasó de largo, sin prestarle atención.

—Vamos, Bolin. Nos toca.

—Podrías ser un poco más amable ¿no crees? —el joven se dio vuelta para enfrentarme, pero cuando me vió se sonrojó. Supuse por sus balbuceos que estaba luchando para armar una frase coherente.

—Si, perdón por eso. Mi hermano realmente se concentra antes de un partido. —Bolin tomó al joven de ojos miel de los hombros y lo guió hasta el final de la plataforma. — ¡Deséenme suerte! Aunque no es que la necesite.

Korra y yo reímos y los vimos subir al ring.

El combate pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y los Hurones de Fuego fueron los vencedores.

— ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Eh? Bolin tiene algunos movimientos... —el chico se sacó el casco, un segundo más tarde Korra lo estaba agarrando de su traje de combate muy exaltada.

—Fue un buen combate. —le sonreí a Bolin muestras que la morena estaba gritando, y golpeándolo "amistosamente".

—Genial ¿eh? Una victoria más y estaremos en el campeonato. —a la plataforma llegaron Mako y el maestro agua de su equipo, estaban discutiendo.

—Inútil.. —insultó el maestro fuego a su compañero una vez que este se fue. Korra, ignorando por completo la situación tensa, los felicitó enérgicamente.

— ¡Estuvieron increíbles ahí afuera! ¡En especial tu, Sr.Triplete!

—Ah, ¿sigues aquí? —preguntó Mako, fastidiado. El Avatar le respondió molesta.

—Ah, ¿sigues siendo un idiota? —Bolin rió incómodo y yo puse una mano sobre el hombro de mi amiga, intentando que no se enojara demasiado. —De cualquier manera, he sido una maestra mi vida entera pero nunca pude aprender movimientos cómo esos. ¡Es todo un nuevo estilo para mi! ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme algunos trucos?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Ahora? Por favor, Bolin... —Mako se quejó ante su hermano.

—Bien, ¿sabes? Entiendo que nuestra presencia te fastidie pero ya es suficiente, no tienes el derecho de tratarnos en esa manera. —el chico de ojos ámbar se quedó sin decir nada, luego suspiró y asintió: tomé eso como una disculpa y una ofrenda de paz.

—No se cómo mi Tierra-Control se traduciría a tu Agua-Control, pero lo descubriremos.

—No, está bien. Soy una Maestra Tierra. —Korra se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

—Ah, no, no. Perdón, creí que... por tu ropa... no quise supones que eras una Maestra Agua... —Bolin empezó a balbucear, visiblemente nervioso. Reí.

—De hecho es una Maestra Agua, y una Maestra fuego también. Pronto, más rápido de lo que crees, —miré a Korra, haciéndole entender que mi ultima frase era para ella. —será una Maestra Aire.

—Hmm... —Bolin se llevó la mano al mentón. —bien, estoy muy confundido ahora.

—Ella es el Avatar y yo soy un idiota. —Mako suspiró antes de voltearse para mirarnos.

—Ambas son ciertas. —Korra le sonrió cruzarndose le brazos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El Avatar! —el oji-verde apuntó a Korra con su mano, luego me miró a mí. — ¿Qué eres tu? ¿Algún espíritu de la belleza o algo así? —estiró sus manos para tocarme la mejilla.

—No, soy sólo la hija de el Concejal Tenzin.

— ¿Hija de Tenzin? ¿¡Eres una Maestra Aire!? —asentí sonriendo y sintiéndome orgullosa.

—Sí, aunque creí que mi ropa me delataba. —señalé mi vestimenta típica de los Maestros Aire.

—Bien, ¿Qué dices? ¿Me enseñas unos movimientos?

 _¡Hola a todos/as!_

 _Quería darles las gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y quería avisar que los primeros capítulos serán bastante lineales, pero esto (definitivamente) va a cambiar. Voy a modificar, a lo largo de la historia, cosas pequeñas y grandes._

 _Y sí, cómo pudieron ver en esta historia la protagonista tiene por interés amoroso a Mako._

 _¡Muchas gracias de nuevo, me despido!_

 _xoxo_


End file.
